Surprises
by DeanandSammy05
Summary: What if Dean was dating Bobby's niece? And what if they got a tiny little surprise along the way?


**Author Note:** **I own nothing from the _Supernatural_ series but Olivia James. Also I already know my spelling is not the best. This story is mostly for me too get my thoughts out. But comments would be great. Positive ones would be even better.**

**P.S- this story starts off in Season 7. And It is in Olivia's P.O.V**

**Background****-**

**Dean told ****Olivia** he loved her after they got to the house where Lilith was. She didn't get a chance to tell him how she felt. She went with Ruby instead of Sam to look for Lilith. But what Olivia didn't know was Lilith had already gotten rid of Ruby and possessed the body she was in. It didn't take her long to figure out it was Lilith instead of Ruby. Before Lilith possessed her she told Olivia she wasn't just a witch but also part demon. The next thing she knew she was waking up with a headache and Sam was crying over Dean's dead body. Four months later Dean was out of hell and **Olivia** and him started dating not long after that. But ended not long after he found out she was part demon. A month or two after they broke up Sam went to hell and Dean moved on with Lisa an old flame. While **Olivia** went back to her hunting roots. Soon Sam came back from hell the two talked things over and got back together. 

* * *

**Olivia James**

_Age- 26_

Race-

_.Human_

_.Witch (1/2-mother)_

_.Demon (mom was possessed when conceived)-Lilith told her before she possessed her_

Powers-

_.Telekinesis_

_.Premonitions_

_.Empathy_

_.Telepath_

_Portrayed By- Danneel Harris _

* * *

I looked down at the three plastic sticks on the bathroom counter. I really can't believe what I'm seeing. I mean me and are usually careful. On all three test's were as clear as day a plus sign. _what's Dean going to say when I tell him?_ I thought to myself. So the boys wouldn't think something was up (even thought there is) I shoved the test's in my purse and left the bathroom. Still thinking how I'm going to tell Dean.

I found Sam, Dean and Bobby talking to each other in the kitchen.

"what are you guys talking about?"

"they pissed off my sandwich" Dean said

"hu?"

Then I saw the sandwich on the table with gray stuff oozing out of it.

* * *

We ended up following some truck. A few minutes later the car was parked...again. Except this time Dean was awake and sitting up. But still a bit stoned

"that's weird, right?" Sam said "I mean a national franchise like Big Gersons getting meat from a place that looks like a whole sale knock-off"

"ok man, that's a little weird" Dean said

"well I guess we could have a look around"

A car pulled into the parking lot.

"no" Sam said "Edgar"

"leviathans" I said

But then Edgar pulled Brandon- who was wearing a bag over his head- out of the trunk.

"son of a bitch" dean said what everyone was thinking

"the hell is going on?"

We all watched as they went inside.

* * *

I decided to go with Sam to look around. We found nothing...big shocker.

"somethings happening" I said as we were getting back in the van

Three black cars pulled up. Then Edgar and I'm guessing another leviathan came out of the building. They went over to one of the cars and Dick Roman came out of the car.

"I'll be a squirrel in a skirt it's Dick frigging Roman"

"who the hell is Dick frigging Roman?" Dean asked

I showed him a video of him.

"holly crap" he said "the hell is that?"

"one of the top 50 most powerful men in America"

"no It's making scence" Dean said "remember when Crowley said he hated Dick?

"I thought he meant in general" I said

"If the leviathan got to him then they must be planning something big" Bobby said

* * *

Bobby left to go try and see if he could find out what the leviathans are up to. Which just left me, Sam and Dean. After a few minutes we started talking to Bobby to see how it was going and what was happening.

"what's happening now" Dean asked him

"wait" he was quiet for a few minutes "now I've seen it all"

"what happened?"

"he 's making the do eat...himself"

"what!"

"he's..."

Bobby didn't answer. Even after we kept calling his name. So we decided to go look for him. But when we got to where he was on the roof he wasn't there...anymore.

"there's at least four leviathans"

"we don't even know how to kill one" I said

A cleaning supply truck pulled into the parking lot below us.

"then the'll be shocked when we walk in the front the then"

We grabbed some borax from the truck and ran inside. We started spraying every leviathan in sight. They were screaming in pain and falling to their knees. We eventually split up. I sprayed Dick in the face. But unfortunately I ran out of borax...and he was fine. I was cornered between boxes.

"Olivia that's not not how we communicate with one another"

Bobby came and shot dick in the back...twice

"that's mine, Singer"

Sam and Dean threw more borax at him. Causing him to scream a little.

Sam, Dean and I started running for the exit. But Bobby wasn't behind us. We got in the van and Dean pulled it around for Bobby.

"where's Bobby"

He came out of the building running. But Dick wasn't far behind him though. He got int he van next to me when Dick started shooting his gun at him.

"glad you got in" I heard Dean say I wasn't really paying attention anymore. Instead I was looking out the window thinking about earlier. I heard Dean say something else then Sam said something about Bobby's hat the he started saying his name a few times. There wasn't a response so I turned around and saw something I'll never forget. Bobby was laying on the ground. And his head was bleeding...from one of the bullets.

"oh my god!"

"what" Dean asked

"he was shot in the head!"


End file.
